La mythologie grecque revisitée
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé lors de l'absence d'Ulysse sur Ithaque? Comment Méduse se transforma en gorgones? Retrouvez ici des récits subjectifs sur certains passages de la mythologie grecque, présentés sous un autre angle que celui des livres d'histoire ou de mythologie classiques.
1. Méduse

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas léger et discret en longeant les murs du temple de sa protectrice : Pallas Athéna. Elle était d'un naturel timide, discret et serviable. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Elle avait deux sœurs ainées qui le faisaient pour elle. Elle adorait ses sœurs et ne leur en voulait absolument pas de vouloir être admirée et vus de tous. Elles n'en faisaient pas trop non plus. Disons qu'elles étaient coquettes et aimaient voir leurs efforts porter leurs fruits. La jeune fille était plus discrète, n'aimant pas attirer le regard des hommes elle préférait rester à l'ombre. Vouant ses journées à la déesse protectrice, dont elle était devenue prêtresse, elle n'avait pas le temps pour se trouver un mari et préférait préparer des sacrifices, rituels et fêtes au nom d'Athéna.

Elle aimait bien son travail et aimait sa déesse par-dessus tout. Elle l'admirait pour sa sagesse, son savoir, sa philosophie, ses aptitudes à calmer les ardeurs des autres dieux et faire preuve de ruse au lieu de force brute. Et elle aimait lire. Elle adorait découvrir les écrits. Bien sur les femmes n'étaient pas autorisées à faire de la politique ou des hautes fonctions dans la société, sauf si elles y étaient liés de naissance, mais en tant que prêtresse, la jeune demoiselle avait accès au temple d'Athéna et pouvait y pénétrer et profiter des manuscrits. Elle avait appris lire et écrire comme les autres prêtresses et prêtres. Elle n'était pas la plus douée, ni la plus mauvaise, ni la plus appliquée ou encore la plus rapide. Mais elle aimait lire et découvrir les savoirs cachés aux travers des lettres de chaque page de parchemin.

Mas depuis quelques temps le quotidien de la jeune fille était troublé. Un beau jeune homme, un pêcheur d'après ses dires, s'était éprit d'elle. Il veillait à être là le matin lorsqu'elle quittait la demeure familiale accompagnée de ses deux sœur pour se rendre au temple, pour l'apercevoir et l'attendais le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait, repartant souvent rassuré de la voir revenir saine et sauve. Mais il lui faisait aussi des présentes comme des herbes aromatisées, des huiles pour le corps, un peigne pour ses cheveux finement travaillé, un bracelet, une parure de perles. Elles ne savaient que faire, gênées par ces attentions alors qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas intéressée. Son père avait été parlé au jeune homme, craignant pour sa benjamine, cependant le jeune homme avait sincèrement affirmé être épris de la plus jeune et vouloir la prendre pour femme. Le père le trouvant bon partit ne fit pas plus de démarche. De plus ce jeune homme arrivait à décourager d'autres éventuels admirateurs du coup, il gagnait à tous les coups. Sa petite protégée serait à l'abri des hommes, entre les mains d'un bon homme.

La jeune fille le vivait mal au début. Discrète elle n'avait pas l'occasion, ni l'habitude, d'être couverte d'attention. Elle avait même eu peur que ses sœurs ne la jalousent et la repoussent mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses sœurs la poussaient à accepter cette proposition d'engagement, trouvant elle aussi le jeune mari bon partit. Hésitante la benjamine resta distante un premier temps, pas froide ni méchante, toujours polie et n'oubliant jamais de le remercier pour ses cadeaux mais elle ne sautait pas non plus de joie ou autre. Suivant l'idéal de sa déesse elle préféra observer la situation un moment avant de prendre une décision, préfèrent la sagesse à une action irréfléchie et des répercussions négatives.

Mais au fils des jours elle y prit goût. Elle commença à apprécier le fait qu'il l'attende le matin pour la saluer, le fait qu'il veille sur elle le soir. Elle commençait à apprécier ses attentions, sans être matérialiste c'était agréable de voir quelqu'un penser à vous de la sorte. Elle commençait même à trouver la présence de ses deux sœurs gênantes alors qu'ils marchaient à quatre, les trois sœurs et le marin, vers le temple d'Athéna. Elle aurait aimé apprendre à le connaître ne tête à tête. Alors un jour elle sortit de la maison seule. Le marin la regarda étonné. S'armant de son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille fit sous-entendre dans un rougissement adorable qu'elle aimerait qu'il l'accompagne au temple aujourd'hui. Juste eux deux. Elle eut en réponse un immense sourire. A partir de ce jour les deux jeunes se rapprochaient petit à petit. La jeune fille tomba sous le charme un peu plus jour après jours.

Un soir alors qu'il était venu la chercher pour la ramener chez elle, il lui fit faire u détour, lui montrant un coin de son village d'où on avait une vue élevée sur les environs de la ville. On aurait pu croire que la vue était moins belle de nuit que de jour mais non. Des centaines d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel dégagé et la lune éclairait les vallées environnantes, faisant ressortir collines, maison, montagnes et même ruisseaux dont l'eau semblait scintiller. Emerveillée la jeune fille s'était laissé innocemment contre le jeune homme qui lui en avait profité pour lui voler un baisé chaste, qui la surprise, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baisé plus profond, lent et sensuel. Un tel comportement aurait dû être encadré de fiançailles, d'engagements mais sur le moment la jeune femme ne voulait que profiter de la douce sensation, même si sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas bien. Lorsqu'ils se séparaient le jeune homme promis de demander sa main à son père une fois de retour chez elle, le soir même. Se mettant alors en route, mains dans la main, la jeune fille avait la tête pleine de rêves. Elle qui n'avait jamais aspiré à une vie amoureuse était sous le charme des attentions de son compagnons. Et puis comment ne pas l'être, devant une telle concentration de qualités ?

Seulement voilà, une fois arrivée à sa demeure la déception fut grande. Son père était partit pour une urgence familiale. Leur oncle avait des soucis et vivais à deux journées de trajets de leur ville. Le jeune homme ne pouvait donc demander officiellement la main de la jeune femme. Le marin partit boudeur et froissé ce soir là au grand malheur de sa promise. Elle se sentait coupable et déçue aussi en quelques sortes. Elle aurait aimé être officiellement engée envers ce beau jeune homme qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur. Elle fut soulagée en le revoyant le lendemain. Il l'attendait comme d'habitude. Son sourire un peu moins joyeux mais là quand même. Il s'excusa de sa réaction le soir précédent, mettant le tout sur le coup de ne pas être engagée avec elle officiellement comme il l'aurait tant espéré. Attendrie la jeune fille lui vola un léger baisé avant d'arriver à proximité du temple, à l'abri des regards. Le sourire de son jolis pêcheur, sourire qu'elle avait réussi à lui rendre, l'accompagna toute sa journée la distrayant légèrement. Assez pour qu'une autre prêtresse le remarque et lui demande ce qu'il se passait. Elle avoua alors avoir accepté la demande d'engagement du marin. Tout le monde savait qu'il la courtisait depuis un moment déjà. Elle raconta aussi l'absence de son père qui avait fait tomber à l'eau leurs plans la veille. La deuxième prêtresse eu un sourire tendre pour la jeune fille, plus jeune qu'elle et lui sortit avec un sourire calme que « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

Le soir son marin était là aussi l'attendant avec un joli sourire complice et taquin qui la fit fondre. Elle salua l'autre prêtresse avant de se mettre sur le chemin du retour avec le jeune homme. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant de finalement arriver à la maison de la jeune fille. Il l'a quitta sur le perron avec un simple baisé sur la joue qui étonna la jeune fille mais cela lui permis de remettre en perspective sa situation. Sans l'aval de son père elle ne pouvait entreprendre une relation avec le jeune home, malgré ses sentiments. Ce manège dura trois jours. Le quatrième jour une des sœurs de la benjamine vint voir celle-ci au temple, lui annonçant que leur père avait prolongé son séjour chez leur oncle, ce dernier ayant réellement besoin de lui. Légèrement démoralisée la jeune prêtresse retourna à ses tâches mais ne perdit pas espoir. Bientôt elle serra marier à son marin. Ce dernier la salua bien chaleureusement ce soir-là, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait espéré tout comme elle que le voyage prenne fin le jour même où le jour suivant mais pas qu'il s'éternise. Elle lui prit alors tendrement la main pour essayer de le rassurer. Au fond ils s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre ? S'armer d'un peu de patience ne pouvait leur causer de torts. Plongeant alors ses yeux verts dans les siens bleu il l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour ensuite approfondir le baisé.

Surprise la jeune fille ne réagit pas directement et lorsqu'elle aurait pu réagir elle fut trop grisée par les sensations ressenties pour pouvoir repousser son beau marin. Elle le laissait donc l'embrasser de la sorte sans pouvoir lui refuser une telle chose. Lorsqu'il se recula d'elle il avait l'air plus apaisé un léger sourire flottait sur leur lèvres. Cependant la jeune fille savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils risquaient de s'attirer des ennuis. Elle se recula alors et demanda à son marin de patienter. Son père finirait par revenir et ils pourraient se fiancer officiellement. Jusque-là ils ne pouvaient se comporter de la sorte. Le jeune homme eu l'air déçu mais la raccompagna chez elle, un léger sourire quand même aux lèvres. Les jours suivants il tenta de se rapprocher de multiples manière mais la jeune demoiselle restait inflexible, toujours en souriant elle le repoussait en essayant de le blesser le moins possible. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans les bras comme il voulait le faire mais elle avait peur de ne pas résister à la tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un soir alors qu'il était venu la chercher au temple d'Athéna, elle avait finit plus tard que prévu et il l'avait attendu près des doubles portes, sans entré, inquiet de ne pas la voir arrivée. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls devant la double porte imposante du temple et il avait encore tenté une approche beaucoup plus directe. La prenant doucement par la taille il avait essayé de l'embrassé. Il avait raffermit sa prise, la tirant plus contre lui, parsemant sa nuque de baisers alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête pour éviter un baisé. Elle essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais sans grand suces. Le pire était pour elle d'être tiraillé entre les sensations procurée par son amant et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas engagés et que ce genre de comportement étaient de ce fait déplacé et risquait de leur attirer des grandes ennuies. En plus devant le temple de sa déesse fétiche. Mais il insista. Bientôt sa poigne commença à lui faire mal alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre de plus en plus. Il plaqua sa bouche violement contre sa sienne étouffant ainsi le gémissement de douleur de la jeune prêtresse.

La poussant de force à l'intérieur du temple il referma les portes et la plaqua contre l'un des battants. Le plaisir avait disparu, laissant place à une peur glaçante et pétrifiante alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger et aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche tandis que les mains de son pêcheur parcouraient son corps. Son pêcheur qu'elle aimait. Celui qu'elle avait voulu épouser. Celui en qui elle avait eu confiance Celui à qui elle avait demandé d'être patient. Ce même pêcheur qui maintenant se montrait tout autre que patient ou charmant. Ce même pêcheur qui lui procurait des baisés contre son gré, qui avait les mains baladeuse et qui la déshabillât. Elle essaya de bouger mais n'y arriva pas. Elle arrivait encore moins à crier ne parvenant qu'à bouger des lèvres lorsqu'il avait sa bouche plaquée contre la sienne, ce qui étouffait ses protestations. Elle était prise au piège ne comprenant pas d'où venait son inertie.

Elle dut subir la chose la plus dénigrante pour la gente féminine, se retrouvant anéantie par la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait souillée. Et le fait d'avoir profané l'endroit sacré de la déesse à qui elle avait prêté serment et loyauté la rendait encore plus malade. Les larmes coulèrent bien avant qu'il ne lui prenne les derniers vestiges de son innocence, mais au moment où il conclut l'acte un éclair de couleur argentée illuminât la pièce et une femme, la copie conforme de la statue de Pallas Athéna présente dans le hall du temple se tenait là. Fusillant le pêcheur du regard elle allât parler lorsque lui riait à grand éclats. Il se détourna alors de la jeune fille qui s'effondra au sol, tétanisée par la douleur et la peur pour pouvoir réagir, les larmes coulant toujours. Le jeune homme fut entouré d'un halo vert sombre un instant avant qu'un homme d'âge mur se tienne à sa place, armure vêtue et trident à la main. Lançant un sourire narquois à sa nièce il lui lança :

« Mon charme semble avoir gagné sur ta sagesse. Tu as gagné Athènes, j'ai gagné ta prêtresse ! Tout l'Olympe serra au courant de ma victoire et de ce fait de ta défaite ! »

Rigolant alors à gorge déployée il disparut d'un coup, l'écho de son rire résonant toujours. La déesse guerrière avait l'air de vraiment mauvaise humeur. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avalant une boule d'amertume et de colère avant de foudroyer la jeune fille du regard, toujours effondrée au seul.

« Espèce d'idiote ! Tu payeras pour me faire passer pour une perdante ! »

Alors que la déesse leva la main la jeune prêtresse se retrouva à se tordre de douleur sur le sol, des ailes lui poussèrent et ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Ses cheveux se changèrent aussi doucement en serpent. En quelques secondes la jeune fille discrète s'étaient vue transformée en montre. Alors qu'elle regarda sa déesse d'un regard importateur elle n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer un mot car quelqu'un fit irruption dans le temple. La prêtresse plus âgée alertée par les cris, avait décidé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait mais dès l'instant ou les yeux des deux prêtresses se croisèrent la plus âgée se transformât en quelques secondes en statues de pierre.

Regardant son amie anéantie Médusa poussa alors un cri de douleur mais Athéna y fut indifférente ne lançant qu'un regard désobligeant à la jeune fille.

« Profite de ta solitude pour méditer jeune fille ! »

Disparaissant elle aussi, l'ancienne prêtresse se retrouva alors seule dans la pièce silencieuse. Le seul bruit qui brisait le silence était ses sanglots. Lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil se reflétaient dans le temple, elle sut qu'il était temps de partir pour ne pas se faire bruler vive. Enroulant alors u châle autour de sa tête pour cacher son visage elle s'enfuit. Elle réussit à faire parvenir une lettre à ses sœurs mortes d'inquiétude suite à la disparition de la benjamine et du marin. Apprenant alors le sort qu'avait subi leur sœur, elles prièrent les dieux, voulant pouvoir être là pour la troisième. Leurs prières furent entendues et elles se transformèrent elles aussi en monstre. Ailées, des griffes à la place des ongles, des serpents à la place des cheveux elles étaient devenues aussi hideuses que leur plus jeune sœur. Elles qui avaient été si coquettes avaient tout quitté pour pouvoir restées unies. Elles rejoignirent alors Méduse dans la grotte dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée et elles y restèrent cachées. Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas le regard pétrifiant mais avaient obtenu l'immortalité. Elles restèrent alors unies et se promirent que personne ne les séparerait jamais ainsi que de faire payer tous les humains s'approchant trop de leur cachette. L'envie de sang et de chair fraiche avait envahir leurs esprits petit à petit.

Elles réussirent à prévenir leur père de leur mésaventures et celui pris ses affaires une nuit sans lune avant de disparaitre dans la campagne, trouvant refuge auprès de son frère qu'il avait aidé. Personne au village ne vit plus jamais le marin, ou le père avec ses trois filles. Cependant des rumeurs se répandaient comme quoi trois horribles monstres vivaient dans une grotte éloignée de la ville. On les appelait les gorgones.


	2. Arachné

La jeune fille avait grandi en regardant sa mère et sa grand-mère travailler tous les jours. Elles tissaient encore et encore pour pouvoir avoir un revenu et nourrir la famille. Le père marchand vendait les tissus au marché en plus de ses autres marchandises et produits. Il était doué pour dénicher des objets qu'il achetais pas cher et les transformer en autre chose qu'il revendait plus cher alors, mais toujours à un prix juste. Elle avait donc éduquée suivant ces deux principes : attribuer à chaque chose la valeur qui lui revient et travailler dur pour gagner sa vie. Elle venait d'une grande ville ou l'anonymat régnait plus ou moins. Elle connaissait les gens de son entourage et voisinage mais pas au-delà. Cela ne la dérangeais pas, elle n'aspirait pas à la popularité. Elle aimait les compliments et que les gens apprécient son travail mais elle n'en était pas obsédée.

Lorsqu'elle eut 15 ans la jeune fille hérita reçu son propre métier à tisser et suivit l'exemple de sa mère et de sa grand-mère et commença à tisser. Elle n'était pas douée au début. Comme chaque débutant elle eut du mal. Emmêlant des fils, faisant tomber la navette, ne travaillant pas assez régulièrement ses tissus étaient loin d'être aussi réussit que ceux des deux femmes plus âgées. Mais elle s'appliqua et travailla. Tous les jours elle s'acharnait et passait des heures à se concentrer pour réussir. Elle sentait qu'elle devait réussir. 2chouer signifierait perdre un revenu dans la famille et ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Ils n'étaient pas extrêmement pauvres mais n'avaient pas non plus de l'argent à perdre.

Au fils des mois à venir la jeune demoiselle devint douée. Elle apprit les gestes de bases, devait de moins en moins se concentrer pour travailler et son travail devenait correcte. Ses bords étaient droits, ses fils tissé dans un motif réguliers. Bientôt elle tissa plus vite que sa grand-mère et réussissait à obtenir une excellente qualité. Sa famille était fière d'elle et la complimentait pour son travail et à juste valeur. Continuant à travailler dure, elle procurait au père des tissus d'excellentes qualité qui se vendaient très bien.

Mais bientôt elle s'ennuyait. Ses tissus étaient toujours simples ou teints en une couleur. Elle voyait cependant sa mère et sa grand-mère user de milles et une couleur pour certains tissus qui se revendaient plus chère pour le coup, mélangeant les couleurs de la bonne manière pour obtenir un dessin, motif ou une représentation. La famille avait d'ailleurs une toile illustrant le dieu Hermès protecteur des voyageurs et des marchands accroché dans le foyer, tissé par le soin de la grand-mère dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait tellement bien réussit cette toile qu'elle n'avait jamais su se résoudre à la vendre.

La jeune tisseuse voulut alors apprendre. Sa grand-mère armée de plus de patiente lui montra les bases. Comme précédemment sa petite fille eu du mal au début, mais à force de travailler et de s'entrainer elle finit par arriver à un résultat acceptable, ne se trompant que dans quelques détails avant de ne plus se tromper du tout. La vitesse et les aptitudes qu'elles avaient acquises lui permettaient de tisser rapidement tout en se concentrant sur le motif et non sur ses mouvements. De ce fait sa période d'apprentissage s'écoula plus vite que la première. Bientôt ses toiles furent vives de couleurs et ses motifs étaient aussi variés que détaillés. Elle tissa des scènes mettant en scène des héros, dieux ou encore rois en usant de moins en moins d'efforts.

Par un heureux concours de circonstances un conseiller du roi acquis une des toiles de la jeune fille et le montra au souverain qui fut charmé et en demanda d'autres. La réputation de la jeune fille comme tisseuse exceptionnelle était déjà connue dans le quartier et petit à petit dans la ville mais le fait que le roi lui-même voulait de ses toiles fit d'elle une référence de qualité. La popularité du travail de la jeune fille du à ses talents, permit à la grand-mère d'arrêter de travailler sans que la famille ne manque de nourriture ou d'argent. Sa mère se permis un jour de congé par moi. Bientôt elle passa à un jour par semaine. Le père ravit du talent de sa fille ne manquait jamais de souligner son talent du à son travail dur quand quelqu'un venait acheter une des toiles.

Beaucoup de curieux étaient venu voir la jeune demoiselle à son domicile, ne croyant qu'une personne pouvait seule et aussi vite créer de tels chefs-d 'œuvres. Bientôt les curieux, les connaisseurs et les admirateurs s'agglutinaient aux fenêtres de la maison familiale. La fille ne pouvait aller en ville sans qu'on ne lui demande une toile, ce fut à un point qu'elle arrêta de sortir de chez elle. Ce n'était pas la situation plus agréable mais elle passait ses journées à tisser et comme elle aimait cette occupation elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Elle appréciait cette activité et e travail qui en résultant. La sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose et d'avoir de la reconnaissance pour ce travail la satisfaisait, même si la reconnaissance dépassait la valeur qu'elle accordait à ces toiles. Elles étaient certes mais la fille ne se serait jamais permis de rivaliser avec une déesse sur base de celles-ci. Elle n'était pas d'avis que ses toiles étaient de moindre valeur que celles des dieux, mais plus tôt que les deux n'étaient pas comparable. Cependant certaines personnes murmuraient entre elles que la jeune fille tissait mieux qu'Athéna elle-même. La jeune fille ne relevait pas, laissant passer les remarques.

Un jour une vielle dame vint s'ajouter à la foule et observa la jeune fille user habillement de ses mains pour tisser. Lorsque la toile fut achevée et que la file sortit pour aider son père à charger sa charrette pour aller revendre ses biens sur le marché une personne dans l'assemblée s'extasia sr la toile fraichement terminée en rajoutant que même Athéna n'aurait pu faire mieux. La vielle dame intervint en reprenant la personne : nul humain ne devait tenir de tels propos sans craindre la colère des dieux. La foule répliqua alors que la jeune fille méritait amplement ces louanges. Naturellement le fait que l'humaine ait dit quelque jours plus tôt qu'en effet Athéna ne pourrait faire de tels toiles, dans le sens ou le travail ne serait comparable entre celui d'un dieu et celui d'un humain, en présence de la veille ne fit qu'aggraver la colère de celle-ci.

Dans un éclair de lumière cette dernière se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se transformât en quelques secondes en la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre en personne. Furieuse elle fit taire l'assemblée qui avait poussé des cris paniqués par un simple regard avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille tétanisée et sous le choc de voir une divinité devant elle.

« Alors comme ça tu serrais meilleure que moi ? Nous verrons ça ! »

La déesse entama alors le concours de la meilleure tisseuse. Fière de son travail et en honneur pour sa grand-mère qui lui avait tout appris l'humaine accepta. Les deux femmes se mirent alors à tisser : mélangeant astucieusement les fils et les couleurs, faisant voler leurs navettes respectives à une vitesse ahurissante devant une assemblée silencieuse, jouant de leurs mains fines et délicates pour effectuer ces gestes qui pour les deux étaient des gestes habituels et innés à force de tisser. Le travail finit quelques heures plus tard la foule fut sans voix.

La première toile faite par la déesse représentait les dieux dans leurs splendeurs. Des couleurs claires vives, du blanc et du doré ornait l'image, les dieux étaient représentés avec leurs symboles et attributs et les détails étaient bluffant. La seconde toile elle représentait une image beaucoup moins enchanteresse des dieux et plus précisément de Zeus. Ce dernier était représenté assis sur un trône dans une salle de fête entouré d'un certain nombre de femmes, toutes ses amantes connues jusque-là, qui semblaient s'afférer autour de lui, versant du vin dans son verre, le nourrissant de raison, adossées contres ses jambes à jouer de la musique ou encore sur ses genoux à caresser son torse en le dévorant du regard. A l'arrière-plan on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une femme se dessiner dans l'ombre des colonnes, une larme coulant le long de ses joues. Héra.

L'infidélité du roi des dieux était de notoriété connue, mais cette toile émue la foule présente, éprouvant de la pitié pour la déesse reine et de la rancune envers le tout puissant. Tandis que la première toile faisait rêver la secondes passionnait et fascinait de par les émotions qu'elle déclenchait à sa vue. De ce fait ce fut l'humaine qui gagna d'après l'appréciation de la foule. Athéna la scruta d'un regard froid avant d'avoir un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Instinctivement la jeune fille recula d'un pas.

« Et bien il semblerait que je ne sorte pas victorieuse face à toi. Mais toi non plus crois-moi ! »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair la déesse s'élançât. La jeune humaine écarquilla les yeux et poussa un hurlement mais il était trop tard : la lame de l'épée de la déesse de la guette siffla dans l'air et la grand-mère fut décapitée tandis que la mère fut transpercée. Le père s'était dressé devant sa fille dans une tentative pour la protéger mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'était pas cette humaine jugée plus douée qu'elle qui était visée mais bien lui. Transpercé à son tour le père tomba à genoux sur le sol tandis que sa fille se laissait tomber en pleurant à côté de lui, en lui prenant la main essayant de le soigner. Mais il était condamné. La déesse s'avança alors calmement vers la toile et la déchira en plusieurs bouts si bien que l'image ne fut plus reconnaissable. La déesse quitta alors la place en laissant la jeune fille en larmes effondrée sur le cadavre de son père.

La foule s'était dissipée. Personne n'osa reparler à la fille, ni croiser son regard. Elle ne s'était jamais ventée d'être plus douée que a déesse et c'était bien les rumeurs rependue par cette foule qui l'avait condamnée. Cette même foule qui ne voulut plus rien avoir avec elle, de peur de fâcher la déesse. Cette jeune humaine enterra sa famille en respectant les différent rites et avec honneur, ajoutant à la tombe de sa grand-mère sa toile représentant Hermès. Une fois le travail finit elle rentra chez elle le soir et s'assit seule dans le foyer. Le feu ne brûlait depuis la mort de ses proches. Le silence et la solitude se firent tellement oppressantes qu'elle prit une toile résistante et l'accrocha à une poutre avant de faire un nœud coulant. Elle se pendit alors, versant les dernières larmes de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux elle se trouvait dans une immense grotte avec d'autre gens. Devant elle était un fleuve de l'autre côté il y avait encore des gens. Au loin elle reconnut son père hurlant alors elle attira le regard de toutes les personnes présentant dont son père. Celui-ci la regardait étonné avant qu'un sourire triste se formait sur ses lèvres. Il fut vite rejoint par la mère et la grand-mère. Sa famille lui disait que si elle voulait les rejoindre elle devait traverser le fleuve, ensuite ils pourraient embarquer avec la barque de Charon et être jugés par le jury composé de trois rois. Pas tout le monde ne réussissait à passer ce fleuve cependant. La jeune fille s'arma de son courage et surtout de son désir immense de revoir sa famille. Se jetant alors dans le fleuve elle avança péniblement mais percevais. Elle avait toujours persévéré et rien ne l'aurait fait baisser les bras. Sa famille quant à elle l'encourageait et lui tendis les mains heureuse de voir leur file arriver vers eux.

Ce ne fut pas simple mais la jeune humaine y était presque. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre la main de sa mère ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur du vide alors que le noir se fit autour d'elle. Elle eut ressenti une sensation bizarre et inscriptible, mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle était à nouveau chez elle, allongée dans son lit. Vivante. Loin de sa famille. Les larmes coulèrent alors à nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur. Un bruit dans la pièce lui fit tourner la tête. Athéna se tenait là. Arachné lui lança un regard plein de haine et voulu se lever pour aller se battre avec la déesse de la guerre. Mais au moment où elle voulut bouger elle remarqua que son corps ne réagissait et ne bougeait pas normalement. Baissant alors les yeux elle découvrit avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus deux jambes mais huit pattes velues. Lança un regard d'incompréhension à la déesse cette dernière se racla la gorge et pris la parole gênée.

« Je venais pour m'excuser de ma réaction d'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas très sage de ma part je l'avoue, quand je t'ai vue pendue à cette poutre. Je me suis dit que de te ramener à la vie en guise de pardon serrait une bonne chose. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas assez alors je t'ai transformée en araignée histoire que tu puisses tisser tout le temps étant donné que tu aimais faire ça ! »

La déesse semblait fière de son cadeau et estimait que sa dette était effacée et qu'elle avait même fait un cadeau à cette humaine qui allait maintenant pouvoir tisser jusqu'à la fin de temps. Tout ce qu'elle obtint en réponse fut malheureusement un hurlement de douleur et de colère. Furieuse Arachné s'était en effet relevée ayant compris comment bouger et s'était élancée vers la déesse. Cette horreur qui l'avait privée de sa famille par deux fois, qui avait ruiné sa vie et sa mort dans la même journée. La déesse disparut dans un éclair de lumière et dans un cri de surprise. Arachné quant à elle s'écrasa contre le miroir présent dans la pièce qui éclata suite au poids de cette dernière. Se laissant glisser au sol elle ramassa un bout de verre brisé et regarda son reflet : les yeux globuleux et noirs cernés, le teint blême, deux pinces sortant de sa bouche la rendant effrayante, sans parler de ses huit pattes. Fermant les yeux elle se promit pleins de colère qu'elle n'oublierait jamais sa rancune envers Athéna et que chaque fois que la déesse ou sa descendance croiserait le chemin d'une araignée elle pouvait s'attendre à se faire attaquer par celle-ci.

Voyant les premiers rayons de soleil apparaître, la jeune fille ramassa quelques affaires privées qui lui était chères, dont notamment les bouts de la toile qui l'avait déclarée gagnante face à Athéna. Elle n'espérait même pas être acceptée par les villageois sous cette forme te décida de partir se cacher dans une grotte souterraine sèche cultivant sa rancune envers Athéna et tissant encore et encore de jour comme de nuit en honneur pour sa famille décédés à cause de son talent.


	3. Héra et Zeus

**Voici une petite histoire absolument subjective de comment moi j'imagine un moment dans la relation entre Zeus et Héra. Elle ne se réfère à aucun mythe en particulier ni sur aucune autre base que ma propre imagination.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et le fait de me lire! :)**

* * *

Héra s'affaissait à ranger quelques vêtements dans une male histoire qu'ils ne trainent pas. Elle avait fait plusieurs essayages ne sachant quel vêtement porter pour un bal organisé le lendemain. Ça lui fera une sortie avec son mari. Lui qui était fort absent ces dernier temps. Héra baissa la tête et cessa tout geste un instant, se concentrant pour ravaler la colère qui l'habitait. L'histoire avec Sémélé avait laissé ses traces chez elle comme chez lui. Le fait qu'elle se soit jouée de lui avait rendu le roi des dieux fous de rage envers elle, tandis que le fait qu'il la trompe de la sorte l'avait rendue furieuse et paranoïaque. A chaque fois qu'il partait elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas rejoindre une autre compagne.

Au début elle avait broyé du noir dans son coin, ses sœurs voyant que ça n'allait pas avaient insisté pour qu'elle parle. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin fait part de son état d'esprit les réactions ne furent pas une surprise pour la déesse reine. Hestia secoua juste la tête un air désolé sur le visage faisant la remarque qu'Héra aurait dû faire comme elle : refuser de marier un homme. Déméter quant à elle eu un rire sarcastique et son regard s'assombrit. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Zeus de l'avoir prise sous la forme d'un taureau et fit quant à elle une remarque comme quoi leur frère ne savait pas tenir sa queue en laisse. Même si Déméter aimait sa fille Perséphone plus que tout elle en voulait beaucoup à son frère. Malgré la hargne de cette remarque ce fut elle qui amena Héra à penser à un stratagème pour redevenir un peu plus proche de son mari. S'il avait autant de mal de retenir ses pulsion peut-être qu'une nuit au près d'elle rétablira un peu le calme dans leurs couple. Elle laissa tomber le sujet auprès de ses sœurs et finit par prendre congé un certain temps plus tard.

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle prit un bain chaud, enduisant son corps d'huile de Lys et appliqua un baume sur ses cheveux pour les rendre brillant et soyeux. Une fois finit elle prit une de ses robes les plus légères. Un simple tissu transparent au fond, couleur bordeaux qu'elle noua habillement autour de son corps pour mettre en valeur ses formes, serrant le tissu autour de sa poitrine pour faire ressortir ses seins et également autour des hanches pour mettre en évidence sa silhouette fine. Quelques bijoux d'or vinrent compléter la tenue de la déesse de la maternité. Se contemplant alors dans le miroir elle fut satisfaite de son travail. Il ne lui suffirait plus que de coiffer et nouer ses cheveu et elle serait fin prête à recevoir son mari quand il reviendra.

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre un collier avec un joli pendentif, dernier détail qui manquait à sa tenue lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses bras et descendre tout le long. Sursautant elle se redressa mais ne fit pas un geste de plus en reconnaissant le reflet de son mari dans son miroir. Ce dernier avait dégagé les cheveux de sa femme qui couvraient sa nuque pour y déposer une ribambelle de baisers. Frissonnant sous les attentions de son mari elle parvint à prendre la parole même si sa voix restait tremblante, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu es déjà de retour ? »

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un simple « hmm ». Zeus la retourna alors et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit avec joie à ce baisé, se disant qu'elle allait peut-être retrouver le mari affectueux et présent pour elle qu'elle avait connu 300 ans au paravent. Se laissant aller contre lui, elle laissait ses mains vagabonder le long de son torse, tandis que lui aussi laissait ses mains courir le long de son dos pour venir ses loger sur ses fesses et l'attirer contre lui. Le temps semblait suspendu, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment à deux sans risquer une interruption quelconque. Héra s'était même dit qu'elle pensera à laisser ses cheveux lâchés plus souvent, Zeus semblant aimer ça. Mais le calme ne fut que de courte durée, du moins pour Héra. Zeus commença à complimenter sa femme, entre coupant chaque compliment d'un baisé sur une partie de sa peau dénudée. Et si au début ces mots firent plaisir à la déesse elle déchanta rapidement.

« Tu ressembles à Déméter… La même peau douce, la même texture cde cheveux… »

Bien sur elle savait que tous ses mots n'étaient que parole en l'air et dites sur le moment. Mais ce dernier commentaire avait eu l'effet d'un poignard de glace dans le cœur de la femme. Alors que lui descendait plus bas dans ses baisers, s'affairant à enlever doucement la robe de sa femme, elle restait tétanisée là, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise d'avoir entendu une telle phrase dans un tel moment mais aussi humide de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Fermant les yeux elle avala sa salive et se concentra. Toute trace de désir avait disparue, les frissons ressentit plus tôt n'étaient qu'un simple souvenir déjà oublié. Elle avait eu envie de l'envoyer balader à travers la pièce, de lui fracasser quelque chose contre le crâne mais elle se retint, répondant simplement au baisés de son mari une fois qu'il avait fini sa tâche et revient s'occuper des lèvres de sa femme.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans leur lit, son mari au-dessus d'elle en pleine action, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme en murmurant son prénom. Héra s'agrippa à ses épaules et fit bouger son bassin à l'encontre du sien mais ses yeux fixaient le plafond et les larmes retenues plus tôt coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues tandis que son mari savourait le désir que procurait leur union. Sachant que son mari s'écoulerait après l'acte elle ne pris même pas la peine de sécher ses larmes. Et en effet Zeus se laissa au final simplement tomber sur le corps de sa femme, sa tête confortablement logée contre la poitrine de celle-ci, hors d'haleine et épuisa et ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors que sa femme caressait ses cheveux. Elle repensait à sa phrase. Au final cette phrase lui avait fait comprendre le rôle qu'elle jouait. Elle était une femme parmi tant d'autres et serra toujours comparée à ses autres conquètes. La seule chose qui la différentiait des autres était que Zeus était forcé de rester avec elle, de revenir le soir dans leurs appartements communs, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'était qu'une contrainte au fond.

Les larmes coulèrent encore silencieusement un certain temps alors que la chambre était plongée dans le silence et que seuls les rayons de la lune venaient éclairer la pièce. La lune qui fut-elle seul le témoin de cette scène et qui garda à jamais le secret d'avoir vu Héra souffrir silencieusement. Artémis ne sut jamais pourquoi Héra avait pleuré mais elle n'en parla jamais.


	4. Penelope et Ulysse

**Une deuxième petite histoire de ma version des retrouvailles entre Ulysse et Penelope ne se basant pas nécessairement sur des faits officiel de la mythologie si ce n'est que Penelope ne reconnait pas son mari tout de suite.**

 **En espérant que vous aimerez! :)**

* * *

La maîtresse de la maison venait de se lever et les domestiques s'affaissaient déjà à préparer le petit déjeuné, mettant le couvert pour la femme, son fils et les 114 prétendants. C'était devenu habituel pour la mère et son fils de déjeuner en présence de 114 autres hommes. Cela faisait 18 ans maintenant que c'était comme ça. Et 20 ans que son homme était parti en guerre sans jamais revenir. Et cella faisant 2 ans qu'elle attendait patiemment, n'oubliant pas son visage et ne cédant pas aux demandes persistantes des prétendants.

La politesse et l'étiquette l'obligeait à les inviter matin, midi et soir à sa table et à devoir considérer leur demandes mais elle avait habillement gérer l'histoire. Son fils âgé de ans à l'époque où les premiers prétendants étaient arrivés il n'avait pas aimé voir d'autres hommes que son père dans sa maison mais elle l'avait rassuré et lui avait fait part de son idée. Elle avait sorti l'excuse de devoir tisser une toile pour pouvoir enterrer son beau-père honorablement si jamais il venait à mourir et que tant que cette toile n'était pas finie elle ne pouvait considérer de marier un autre homme. Sauf qu'en plus de tisser aussi lentement que possible elle passait ses nuits à défaire son travaille, n'ayant au final qu'avancé de deux lignées le matin. De temps en temps elle montrait son travail à ses prétendants pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas fini. En plus de tisser longtemps elle s'était compliqué la tâche avec des motifs compliqués et riches et des couleurs diversifiées. Le tout pour avancer le plus lentement possible. Mais en posant son regard sur sa toile ce matin-là elle soupira. Son travail avait quand même finit par avancer ces dernières années et elle touchait bientôt à sa fin heureusement elle pouvait encore jouer la carte comme quoi elle attendait une dentelle rare et riche venant d'une autre île lointaine pour compléter la toile ce qui prendra extrêmement de temps. Mais ça elle ne le fera que quand l'échéance ne pourrait plus être retardée.

Soupirant elle sortit de ses appartements une fois qu'elle fut habillée et salua son fils dans son salon. Ce jeune homme face à elle ne ressemblait plus au jeune bambin de 5 ans triste du départ de son père. Il avait grandi pour devenir un homme grand et fort, ressemblant à son père. Il ne s'était pas marié préfèrent rester auprès de sa mère pour la protéger. Télémaque n'avait en effet eu aucune envie de quitter sa mère l'abandonnât de ce fait aux mains de 114 autres hommes qui venaient tous les jours se remplir le ventre à leur dépense et étant aussi mal poli que dégoûtant. Une fois saouls leurs langues se déliaient et ils se racontaient entre eux comment ils traiteraient une fois que Penelope les eu choisit pour mari. A chaque fois le jeune homme avec des nausées. Aucun homme autre que son père ne pouvait toucher sa mère. Son père et lui ! Mais le jeune avait vu l'optimisme de sa mère diminuer fortement ces derniers temps. Il savait lui aussi que la toile serait bientôt prête et qu'il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire. Ils n'auraient bientôt plus beaucoup d'options pour éviter un mariage.

Embrassant le front de sa mère il tenta de lui insuffler un peu de courage avant de descendre ensemble dans la salle des banquets. Ils furent accueillit par 114 hommes dont le ventre s'était bien arrondit aux fils des repas et qui avaient au fils des années oublié les manières et ne se levèrent même plus pour saluer leur hôtesse préfèrent crier au vin et râler de la lenteur de la dame, ayant faim et voulant enfin manger ! Télémaque serra les poings mais ne fit aucune remarque sous le regard de mise en garde de sa mère. S'installant finalement le banquet commença.

La jeune femme avait à peine entamée son assiette de fruits que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer un homme d'une allure fière, portant une armure étincelante mais usée et ayant sur le visage un sourire tendre mais qui semblait fatigué. La reine de l'ile lâchât sa fourchette dans un geste de stupeur tandis qu'un silence rare s'était imposé dans la pièce. Tremblante elle prit la main de son fils tandis que lui fixait le nouvel arrivant avec un air interdit sur le visage. Alors que l'homme allait prendre la parole Penelope poussa un hurlement de douleur et se releva posant ses mains à plats sur la table.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! »

L'homme avait perdu le sourire et la regardait de manière étonnée. Derrière lui un groupe d'hommes étaient rentré et semblaient attendre qu'il agisse. Alors qu'il avança elle reprit la parole s'adressant aux prétendants la voix remplie de rage.

« Comment osez-vous ! Je vous accueille sous mon toit vous nourrissant matin midi et soir et cella depuis plus de 18 ans ! Vous venez ici passez du bon temps sans rien faire d'autre que profiter de mes richesse, défier mon fils et m'humilier et aujourd'hui vous vous amuser à me faire croire que mon mari serait de retour ? Vous Etes des lâches ! Des monstres ! Des moins que rien, des… »

Alors qu'elle s'était mise à hurler et à se jeter sur le premier prétendant essayant de le rouer de coup l'homme s'était avancé rapidement et lui avait attrapé les poignets pour la tirer en arrière avant de la secouer doucement.

« Penelope ! Penelope ! »

Il haussa la voix la seconde fois essayant de calmer sa femme qui s'était mise à se débattre. Télémaque n'avait pas agis trop abasourdit un premier temps et parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix de son père lorsqu'il avait parlé. Il s'était alors relevé et avancé doucement regardant cet homme qui n'avait été que pour lui un vague souvenir durant ces dernières années et qui était enfin là. Sa mère avait fini par arrêter de se débattre et fixait l'étranger dans les yeux les larmes coulant toujours et murmurant un simple « non » amplis de douleur. L'homme la regardait avec tant d'espoir dans les yeux et à la fois tant de tristesse de voir que sa femme ne le reconnaissait pas qu'elle faillit craquer mais elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Non ça ne peut pas être toi ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le silence suivit la question d' l'homme avant qu'elle ne plonge ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les siens pour prendre la parole d'une voix brisée et emplie de tristesses et de désespoir :

« Parce que si jamais tu n'es pas mon mari je ne m'en remettrait pas ! »

Passant alors ses mains sur ses joues il la regarda avec un sourire tendre.

« Mais c'est moi ! Je suis de retour ! »

Se calmant alors Penelope pris le temps de contempler l'homme. Il ressemblait en effet fortement à son mari. Plus âgé mais il lui ressemblait. Et il avait les mêmes yeux doux, le même touché, le même sourire. Et la voix. Maintenant elle la reconnaissait aussi. Posant une main sur bouche elle laissa l'autre se poser contre la joue de son mari, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant et en chair et en os face à elle. Et c'était lui. C'était bien lui.

Poussant un cri de joie elle se laissa finalement aller contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule et pleurant de bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son mari. Ulysse quant à lui passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son étreinte, lui embrassant le front tendrement avant de relever son visage vers le sien et de l'embrasser devant une assemblée ahurie et muette. Ulysse salue également son fils plus que chaleureusement heureux de le revoir et de voir qu'il avait si ben grandit. Pour Télémaque les retrouvailles furent bizarres, ne sachant comment se comporter avec ce père absent depuis 20 ans. Mais il se disait qu'il aurait le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, maintenant qu'il était revenu.

Les hommes qui étaient rentré à la suite du héros firent sortir les prétendants qui ronchonnaient mais n'osaient élever la voix. Le maître de maison revenu ils ne faisaient plus le poids et rien n'obligeait plus Penelope à être courtoise face à eux. Les compagnons de voyage d'Ulysse purent profiter du savoureux banquet qui avait été préparé pour 114 hommes et tous les domestiques de la maison s'affairaient pour leur offrir un confort maximal eux aussi enchanté du retour de leur maître. Une fois le repas finit Télémaque fut chargé d'annoncer le retour du roi à tout l'île et se mit en route sur son cheval. Ulysse quant à lui tira sa femme doucement par la main vers leurs appartements souriant, ivre de bonheur d'être de retour à la maison. Un retour que sa femme se chargeât de rendre encore plus agréable vu qu'ils étaient seul et encore au calme. Certainement que l'annonce du retour du roi allait entraîner un tas de visites des représentants des diverses provinces.

Alors qu'il s'était finalement endormit après des débats sensuels et tendres, elle se lova contre lui en soupirant de bien être et le contempla un moment avant d'elle aussi glissé dans un sommeil paisible. Le premier depuis 20 ans.


End file.
